Mobile stations (“wireless devices”) routinely perform a cell search (and/or synchronization) function to detect and acquire the base stations of a wireless network that are close to a particular wireless device. Fast detection of the base stations is critical to the performance of both wireless devices and the wireless network, particularly in the new 3GPP wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) wireless systems currently under development. Fast detection of base stations allows wireless devices to access a wireless network more rapidly (i.e., reduces acquisition delay). Fast detection of base stations also enables wireless devices and the wireless network to perform faster handoffs between base station cell sites or between sectors of the same base transceiver subsystem (BTS) of a base station. Additionally, fast detection reduces the number of calls that are dropped during the handoff process.
The speed of acquisition is also reduced by false lock conditions. One of the main goals in designing a cell-search module in a wireless device is to reduce the probability of a false lock condition. False locking of the cell-search module results in further delays due to post-processing of erroneously acquired timing/code. This delay, apart from inconveniencing the user with the delay, reduces the battery life of the mobile terminal.
An appreciation of the present invention and its improvements can be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, to the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments of the invention, and to the appended claims.